Told You So title may change, keep a look out
by Cuz I Can
Summary: Well, Someone wants to be the head mechanic of the burning gundam and the new supervisor of the the hospital, both Rain's jobs, DR Rating may change


It had been a long annoying day in the hospital before the blue eyed doctor could finally take her leave. Thoughts of her new colleague, Miyoko Yamene, excuse her thoughts, **_Doctor_** Miyoko Yamene plagued her mind. Rain slowly opened the door to her corelander, that could now seat two people, and slid in. As she turned the car on her thoughts wandered back to earlier that day. 'How dare she,' Rain thought clearly irritated, 'she's after BOTH of my jobs.' Now driving home, the mechanic/doctor tried hard to concentrate on the road ahead of her.

It had been about a year since the 13th Gundam Fight. On July 24th Domon Kasshu turned 22 years old, and on that day he received the most important and treasured gift he would ever get. Rain became his wife, and from that day forward he considered himself truly blessed.

The wedding was simple but elegant, taking place at night. There were white silk tents that shimmered in the darkness and few guests. The shuffle alliance and their crews were the only ones trusted as witnesses to such a glorious occasion. Dr. Razio Kasshu stood a proud father, still in awe over the transformation his son had made from the ten year old child he remembered, to the 22 year old man standing before him, getting _married._

Now, about eight months later, the young couple have just begun to set into their regular schedules. Rain was the new head doctor at the hospital no more than three miles from her home. She hadn't even been on the job for more than a week before she was confronted with her first obstacle, Miyoko. Rain was also the head mechanic of the Burning Gundam, Domon wouldn't have it any other way. Since her job on the Neo-Japan team wasn't as demanding she took up spare time at the hospital.

Domon was as dedicated as he was before with his training, only now, he was aware that he had a heart that was meant to love. Rain Kasshu was his fuel for living, for fighting, and without her what would he have. Now instead of shutting Rain out of his feelings, he tries, he really tries to treat her the way she should be treated. Now he takes trips to the Guyana Highlands to train under his familiar waterfalls and escalate in speed, strength, and sight, in more than one aspect. He often took rain along with him, a few days could feel like an eternity.

Now back in the present, Rain let herself out of the corelander when she reached the home she shared with her husband Domon Kasshu.

The house was basically one story, but it was more than enough room for the two of them. It was pretty big, with six bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a lovely landscape. The house was wide, if that's the word to use, with large open windows and numerous staircases consisting of no more than three steps at the most, to separate one area from the other. Both Domon and Rain fell in love with the house upon sight, and instantly began to make it their own.

Rain got out of the car and slammed the door, still in deep thought. She walked over to the passengers side and opened the door, retrieving an office box full of her new work from the hospital. Rain struggled up the walkway, and entered the house with a grunt. All the lights were off from where she could see, so she assumed that Domon might not be home yet, or he was asleep, one of the two. She reached her hand to the wall and silently fumbled for the light switch. Before her hand could turn the light on, a pair of stong arms grabbed her from the back. As his hands slowly wrapped around her waist, Rain leaned into his embrace and dropped the box she was carrying, completely stressed out from the day she had had. Domon kissed her neck softly, and rested his head between her head and shoulders. Rain was once again grateful for Domon. She had someone to share it with, someone to share the stresses of her day, and to just listen to her, and understand.

Domon's right hand left Rain's waist as he turned on the light. Her previous actions were enough for him. He hated seeing Rain in any king of pain, no matter how small. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked more than curious. Rain turned around in Domon's arms and replied flatly,

" Domon, today I encountered a problem, and her name is Miyoko Yamene"

Hehehe… you like how I didn't tell you who on earth this Miyoko character is don't you? LOL, Don't worry give me like 2 days I plan on updating, as soon as I figure out what I want to write next.

Well that was sort of a chapter, what do you think, better? worse? Chicago? LOL

I've been working today, on this mini chapter, prologue I guess, and I really want it to be good. My other story is going to be restored to the way it should have been written in the first place.

Well, tell me what you think, I want to know, I need to know I guess. Review! It means a lot.


End file.
